The Perfect Slave
by Bunnyxoxo
Summary: [This is an ORIGINAL story, inspired by the fifty shades of grey books] When sold to the local slave market, young Victoria must be prepared to serve any man who might buy her, but, what happens when one of the richest men in town decide that she is special?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 **It Begins**

My father may not have been the richest man in our town but, we had managed to survive all these years, until my 17th birthday.  
In our town, this is the age where a girl becomes...desired. That means that from the day you turn seventeen, you can be sold and bought many times.

My father, who had been waiting for this for a very long time, decided to take this opportunity and naturally sold me to the local market - for a good price of course.

The market was full of big cases filled with women just like me: young, beautiful and desired. All of them wore the same thing, a black bra and a pair of matching panties. Some of them had their hair in a strict ponytail and some had their hair loose. I was immedatly told that I would sit in my cage and do just what our possible new owner said.

Almost every day there came a new girl, as well as a girl was bought. We were given poor food and a shower/bath once a week - To keep us looking desirable and pretty.

The customers were usually men in the 40 - 50 age group. Some came just to see us do things like sticking our fingers deep in our troath and to touch ourselves. Others came to actually buy one or two or even three of us.

Somehow, I always had at least 4 men at the same time standing outside my cage, but no buyers. It made me feel bad about myself. Was I not good enough? Did I not do what they wanted? Was I too old for them?

The other girls always looked at me and even though we were not allowed to talk, I knew they felt bad for me. After all, I had been there for months and the others usually lasted one or two days before being bought.

* * *

I crawl around the small cage just as the customer has reqeusted. He claps his hands and has a big smile on his face. However after a few minutes he moves on the girl beside me. I look down at the bottom of the cage. I can hear him descussing prices with our temporary owner. He wants to buy her, not me. I can hear it.

Another customer comes and I do as I am told. I am asked to show him my mouth and I do. He puts one of his fingers in my mouth and even though it is disgusting I do not show any emotion. He asks me to smile and I do. He nods his head and looks me up and down as I stand up.

Will this be my chance? Does he like what he sees? Will he care for me? I wonder what my price will be. It probably won't be as high as the others, since I have been here for a long time. He tells me to sit down and I do, but then he leaves. I try to look after him, but I know he is not coming back for me. What did I do wrong?

The town clock rings as it turns three o'clock in the afternoon. Already I have had seven possible owners, but none of them have bought me yet.

As the clock stops to ring I can hear my present owner talking about someone, an important person. He walks in front of us all and tells us that in an hour there will come an important person who will most likely buy one of us and that we are expected to be on our perfect behaviour. Just before he leaves us to go to his office he looks me in the eyes, he has a sad look in his eyes, then he nods and leaves.

An hour later the clock rings and it is four o'clock. Everyone looks excited to know who our special guest is.

Just as the clock stops to ring a carriage comes towards the market. Everyone immediately put smiles on their faces and waits for the carriage to stop. And as it stops a young, handsome and muscular man comes out, wearing a loose white shirt and tight balck pants, and shakes hands with our owner.

The man looks over us and somehow his eyes stops at me. He takes out his arm and points at me. Our owner smiles and takes him over to get a closer look at me.

I am told to show him every inch of my body and I do. My owner tells the man all the information there is about me, about my father, about my long stay here, everything.

The man tells me to sit on my knees with my hands on my thigs as he takes my owner aside. I look at the others for a few seconds, they seem happy for me, but sad that they did not get picked.

I sit there for what seems to be an eternity before my owner and the man comes back. The man walks over to his carriage and opens the door and I am worried that he might leave and that I have to stay here forever.  
I can see that he pulls out what seems to be a collar and a leash and I part of me is excited that he is not leaving, but another part is nervouse that he might have chosen another girl over me.

My owner hands the man a piece of paper and the man hands him a bag of what I assume is money for the girl he has now bought. My owner then proceeds to get a key out of his pocket and walks towards us, towards me. He unlocks the door and help me of my cage as well as he leads me towards the man.

The ground feels weird against my bare feet. It has been such a long time since I have lasted walked that I struggle a little to walk the few meters that I have to walk. My owner carefully hands me over to the man and tells me that he is now my new owner and that I have to do everything to please him. I smile and blush a little as I look at the man, now my new owner. He smiles back and puts the collar around my neck. It feels weird and at first I struggle to breath, but after a few seconds everything is back to normal.

"The name is James Hamon" The man says and attach the leash to the collar. I look down at the collar and see that in little silver letters it says "Hamon". This must mean that now I am his and only his property. He pulls the leash and begins to walk into the carrage, with me following behind.

As I enter the carriage and sit down opposite to him I realise it. Finally some picked me...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **The Training Room**

His house is big, really big. I follow after him up the big stairs to the door. He turns around and smiles to me as he opens the door and drag me inside.  
As I look around I notice one thing: there are many girls like me inside his house.

He guides me from the entrance to the kitchen, where there is two girls wearing what looks like french maid outfits in a shiny material. James tells me this material is called latex and that I'll be wearing it soon enough. He greets the girls and slaps each one on their butt cheeks. He then tells them who I am and that they will  
treat me with respect.

He then drags me into the living room where there are at least five girls. One of them seems to be tied up with what I guess is a gag  
in her mouth. She is placed in the couch with another girl on top of her, kissing her. The other three girls seems to be cleaning, they are also wearing the french maid outfits.

After he has shown me the rest of what seems to be the first floor, he takes me trough a long corridor before we enter a big room, a dungeon almost, where a girl is moanig load. She is chained to a steel table and another girl is holding a device near her genitals, a vibrator. I have only seen one once, at market. A customer wanted to see what a girl looked like when she moaned and my previous owner gave him the device.

James tells me the girls names, Felicity and Moira. Apparently Felicity came when she was not allowed and is now getting her punishment. She is not allowed to cum even though she wants to, even though she needs to.

She begs several times if she can cum, but Moira denies her, turning the power of the vibrator higher, making Felicity scream. James takes his fingers trough my hair and leans his head on my shoulder with his mouth against my ear, whispering "if you are obedient, you will never have to go trough what she is right now," he then slaps me on my bare stomach and takes me out of the dungeon room and out in the corridor.

* * *

He takes of the leash as we enter what I suspect is his bedroom. I try to look around the room to get an idea of what he is like, but he orders me to look at him. He walks over to his dresser and opens up a drawer, he pulls  
out a red collar and a bell. He closes the drawer and walks back infront of me.

"This will be your collar from now on," he says, strictly, and removes the previous collar and puts on the new one. He then holds up the bell.

"All of the girls in this house are mine, but they don't all serve me personally," he smiles, "some are just for entertainment," He puts the bell on my collar. "Those who get this bell are the ones that serve me, personally."

I look down at the bell. It makes me feel special, that I get to serve him, only him.

"But, before you can start to serve me, you need to be trained," he says, strictly. He rings another bell and in a few seconds it knocks on the door. He opens it and in walks a beautiful young and blonde girl, with a bell on her collar.

"This is Bella, I got her in Italy," he explains, "luckerly for me she speaks perfect english," he smiles as he walks over to her. "Bella, will you be so kind and inform my new doll how everything works, while getting her dressed for training?" I look at Bella as he asks her, she nods perfectly, "yes, Sir" she says with a soft, yet strong, voice.

* * *

Bella puts me in a tight black latex bra and panties. The fabric feels weird against my skin, almost sticky, but something about it makes me feel hot. She tells me that whenever James tells me to do something I have to answer "Yes, sir" unless he tells to me to call him something else. As she puts my hair in a sleek and tight ponytail she tells me that as long as I'm in training she will be my "boss" and helps with everything and that she will always be around to make sure I do the right things, and if I don't she will be the one to punish me.

She finishes up with making me put on a thight black satin dress and black heels and then she takes me to what is called "the Training Room"

* * *

The room is dark and mysterious. There are few lights in the room and I wonder why. Is it to make the slaves feel more...enslaved. Bella leads me to the middle of the room and tells me to get on my knees as she tells me that during my training I will call her "Miss" She then walks over to a wall full of equitment.

She then proceeds to show me each one, tell me what it is called and making me repeat it. She shows me the items, maybe, a hundred times. Each time I have to say the name, the same way, everytime. This is not what I imagined it to be someone property. I imagined to please them every minute of every hour, but instead I'm in a dark room with a fellow slave who is training me. Is this what everyone who has been bought at the market experince?

After an hour Bella tells me to stand up. She takes a piece of rope and forces my hands behind my back. I try as best as I can to follow her moves but she ties my hands together too fast. As she finishes up with my hands she takes the rest of the rope and secures it by tieing it to something in the wall. She then takes what she calls a spread angle bar and fasten it to my ankles. I feel a little exposed, even though I have all my clothes on. It's just something with having my legs spread that makes me feel...exposed.

She then takes a scissor and cut the sating dress in two. Bella moves her hand down from my chest to my flower. I bite my lips, somehow I want to her to cut the panties in two.

"I bet my life on that you are a little naughty slut," Bella suddenly says and I look at her face. She picks up two nipple clamps. "Make your nipples hard for me," she orders and I answer, "yes, miss." even  
though I do not know what to do. She waits for a minute before she picks up a whip and whips my breast, after she has removed the latex bra. I bite my teeth together. "This is your punishment, slut, for not doing as I said." Bella explains. "If you want to serve our master, you must do everything he says, if not then you will be punished."

A part of me likes the whipping, another part of me wants it to stop. I gladly accept the punishment as I know there is more to come.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know if I should make a "training room part 2" but I probably will, let me know if you want a part two of "the training room"**


End file.
